Cold love
by Misura
Summary: Waiting for Kaiba, Joey does some thinking. [KaibaJoey]
1. Beginning

Cold love

Warnings/notes : Joey/Kaiba, slightly weird?, oocness?

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 14th may 2003, by Misura

__

italics = Joey's thoughts

**********

It had been a hot day, hence it was only logical such a day was followed by an equally warm evening. Which was indeed the case, causing most people to go and look for a place where they could remain at least a little cool.

__

Wonder where Yugi and the others are now.

Bet it's a cooler place than this one.

Joey stared out over the city, where lights had started to pop up as darkness fell.

__

Soon. He should be here soon now.

He was standing on the balcony of one of the highest buildings in the city. He remembered Kaiba telling him once a famous architect had designed it.

__

Well, it may *look* like quite something, but he might have considered the comforts of the people who were supposed to work or live in here.

This place is an oven.

The thought of having to go back inside was highly unattractive at the moment ; the cooling breeze that ruffled his hair however feebly was the only thing making the heat bearable.

__

And let's not even mention being close to another human being.

I think I'd faint at that. Damn. 

We get to see eachother so few times already. I want to touch him when he gets here, if he gets here and something hasn't come up.

His brother first, his business second ... with me coming in only third on his list of priorities.

Still ... better than nothing. I guess.

While more time passed and every minute seemed like an hour, Joey wondered if his fear had been justified ; if Kaiba wouldn't come anymore because something unexpected had happened.

__

Hope it's nothing to do with Mokuba ; I really like that kid.

Even if he can be annoying as hell.

The door softly swung open. Joey heard it, feeling his heart starting to beat twice as fast, while a rush of blood colored his cheeks a bright red. 

He didn't turn around, in part to hide his face, at least until his blush had faded.

__

Why can't I ever meet him without reacting like this?

He told me time and time again this didn't mean anything to him.

He never once said he loved me. Though Mokuba says he does.

"So ... you came. Again." If there was any emotion in Kaiba's voice, Joey couldn't hear it.

Not leaving his place on the balcony he faced the other man. "As you can see."

Kaiba's eyes smiled. It had taken Joey quite some time (and tutoring from Mokuba) to notice it when his lover was amused ; for some reason Kaiba rarely showed much emotion.

__

Not even in front of me.

"Won't you come inside?" Kaiba asked. He seemed, Joey noted, completely unhindered by the heat, dressed as usual in long trousers and his trenchcoat.

"It's too warm." he replied.

__

I wear shorts and a shirt and I'm still too warm to be comfortable. How can he stand it?

Kaiba raised one eyebrow. "You plan on staying there all evening?"

Joey told himself he was only imagining the other meanings he heard behind those words.

__

'You don't care enough about me to take some discomfort?'

'You don't want us to meet like this anymore?'

'You want to end our relationship?'

Those were all questions he knew a person like Kaiba would never get past his lips. Which was why he heard them in other, seemingly unimportant questions.

"No, just until it's cooled down a bit inside." He swallowed, not sure how Kaiba would take this reply. Though his lover often seemed to lack emotions, what he would do in a given situation depended mostly on his mood. Only Mokuba seemed to be able to read him at all times ; Joey just had to guess.

Kaiba frowned. "That might very well take several hours. I don't have that much time."

No matter how much Joey tried to, he couldn't hear a single hint of regret in the other man's voice. It was as if Kaiba really didn't care.

__

It's only a mask, a facade. I have to remember that.

Well, I can put on a mask too.

He shrugged. "Tough luck then huh? Guess we'll use the bed some other time."

Not to mention the thought of having anything -or anyone- cover him was enough to make him sweat in anticipation.

__

Yeah, I bet that would really improve his opinion of me ; fainting because of the heat.

He'd never let me forget that.

I'd rather skip making love to him once than risking to be taunted about a thing like that for the rest of my life.

~to be concluded in the second part (if you want me to finish this, that is)~


	2. End

Cold love

Warnings/notes : Joey/Kaiba, slightly weird?, oocness?

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 17th may 2003, by Misura

A very, very big 'THANK YOU!' to all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this to tell me I should finish this piece ; I hope you all like the way it turned out.

_italics = Joey's thoughts_

**********

Kaiba frowned, not looking very happy with Joey's response to his words.

_Not used to not getting what he wants eh?_

_Welcome to my world, Kaiba. _

He wondered what would happen next. What Kaiba would do.

"Joey ... "

_He sounds tired._

_Probably had a hard day at the office._

_Well, if that's supposed to make me feel sorry for him, it's not working._

_Though if he asked politely, maybe I should give in, just to encourage him._

"... get back inside. Now!" 

_Yeah right, that's sooo not going to work._

_I wonder how I could even think he'd ever *ask* for something._

_I wonder why I put up with this._

"Make me." He smiled and crossed his arms in a defiant gesture. If there was anything he had learned in the time he had spent with Kaiba, it was that the other boy absolutely hated having to use physical force. There was simply no way Kaiba would come and drag him back inside.

_Aside from the fact that I'm a lot stronger than he is, even if he's taller._

_Too lazy to work out probably, and too rich. _

_Too focused on training his mind._

Kaiba threw him a dirty look, to which Joey replied with a sweet smile. It was fun to tease Kaiba like this, to see how far he could push him.

_He asked me to come here. And I came._

_But that doesn't mean I have to do anything you want._

A few moments passed by, lost in silence.

_Wasted._

"Please?" Kaiba said finally, his mouth twisting slightly. Joey sighed.

_Bet that was a hard word to say, wasn't it, Kaiba?_

_Why?_

_Is it so shameful to you to have to ask someone for something?_

_Lots of people do it every day._

He left his place at the railing, feeling the heat of the room hit him in the face as soon as he entered. It was even worse than he had feared ; he felt his head starting to spin.

_Damn, why do I have to be so sensitive to heat?_

_I have lived in this town for most of my life ; you'd think my body would adapt to it._

A hand reached out to grab his arm, drawing him closer. he was too weak to resist it, had he wanted to do so, about which he wasn't quite sure.

"Seto ... "

A body was pressed to his, while arms encircled him.

"Joey ... "

It was hard to imagine the voice that spoke his name with such tenderness had sounded like a whip so very few moments ago.

_I don't understand how he can be so different._

_Like there are two of him._

It was only when soft lips touched his own that he noticed ...

_I'm not hot anymore._

_I don't feel the heat in here._

_It must be because of him._

_Weird ..._

"You're cold." he whispered in wonder. "You're so cold." 

Kaiba's eyes sought his, an uncertain expression in them, before turning away. "You expect me to tell you how much I missed you and that I love you? I told you I wouldn't do that. Don't start complaining about it now."

Joey almost started to giggle.

_Yuck!_

"I didn't mean cold like that." he tried to explain. "I meant you're not warm. Not ... " 

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"But I want you to understand what I wanted to say." Joey pressed. "You make me feel good. Better than good. I like you, even when I hate you."

"Thanks a lot." There was a hint of irony in Kaiba's voice.

_He doesn't get it._

_Damn, I wish I was better with words._

_Wish I could make him see._

"Oh, forget it! You're impossible!" Joey muttered.

"So are you. I suppose that means we're even." Kaiba replied archly.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you going to kiss me again or do I have to wait another hour?"

Kaiba chuckled.

And kissed him.

~OWARI~


End file.
